


비 - Rain

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: One moment, Taeho is watching the clock tick away the seconds, in the next, a happenstance bursts through the door of the bookshop. Although, Taeho is nothing short of delighted at the interruption of watching the dusty clock-face.





	비 - Rain

Taeho sat with his back to the wall, watching the clock on the wall as it ticked away the seconds. He loved working at the small, cramped bookshop, but sometimes his wanderlust hit him in the gut.

Today, Paris was all he could think about as he had read a passage in one of the musty books on the dank shelves. He sighed and looked around at the empty shop, and then at the dirty and dusty windows and showed a hint of the rain that began to fall.

He wondered about how the rain in Paris would feel. Would it feel similar? or perhaps it would feel refreshing - like stepping into a cold shower on a sweltering day. Either Taeho was dying to know and was determined to find out for himself.

The rain steadily became heavier, and Taeho returned to his position against the wall.

In the next second, he jolted up after the door flew open, causing the old bell to clang loudly. A man quickly swept through and closed it behind him - panting loudly while he leaned back against the cracked wooden door.

Taeho was unsure of what to do, but in the interim, he was able to take in the man's handsome, rain-soaked appearance. He looked sweet, yet there was a hint of roguishness in his figure.

The man noticed Taeho staring with a start, breaking Taeho's trance, and knocking his elbow into a stack of books with a squeak.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!"

Taeho chuckled and made his way around the counter and over to reorganise the stack; not that there was any particular way to organise them.

As Taeho bent down, so did the other man, causing their heads to knock together and curses to fly from their mouths. Taeho fell back onto the floor as he noticed how close their faces had gotten, a subtle blush covering his cheeks.

They stared shocked at each other for a pause, before bursting into giggles, with mirth glittering their eyes.

The other man held his hand out to Taeho, "I'm Jian. I'm sorry for knocking over your books."

Taeho took his hand, letting him hoist him back up.

"Nice to meet you, Jian," he grinned, "Don't worry about the books, they’ve had worse."

Taeho giggled at the awe-struck look on Jian's face.

"Your smile is so beautiful."

Warmth filled Taeho at the compliment, and he grinned wider again.

Jian, realising what he said, went bright pink.

"Thank you, Jian," Taeho licked his lips, before looking down at their hands still interlocked.

Jian followed his gaze before panic washed over his features, "ah sorry! I better -"

He tried to take his hand back to find Taeho gripped it harder. He looked up to see Taeho looking down at their hands with a small smile.

"Can I hold your hand for a little longer? It feels nice," Taeho looked back up at Jian who nodded dumbly.

With his other hand, Taeho slowly put the books back in place on the old rickety bookcase. After this, he slowly led Jian through the bookshop and into a back room.

"Would you like some tea?" he turned to ask with a small smile.

Jian smiled back, "yes, please."

Taeho reluctantly let go of his hand and flitted around the small kitchen, humming as he did, while Jian sat down at the small table in the corner.

While Taeho was busy, Jian looked down at his hand and thought about the warm feeling that had filled him as they held hands.

After a few minutes, Taeho joined Jian with two steaming mugs, and levelled him with a piercing gaze.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jian would like to think that he spit the tea out because it was too hot and not because of the question asked, but Taeho had made sure to put cold water in to cool it down.

He placed the mug down before answering.

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

Taeho smiled at his answer, "do you want to go on a date?"

Jian looked awe-struck again, and Taeho fidgeted with his mug during the pause.

"I'd love to."

Taeho looked up with a beaming grin which Jian mirrored.

They aimlessly chattered while they drank their tea. About the bookshop. About Jian's master’s programme that he's in. About their family.

Half an hour had passed, and the rain had stopped, they stood idly by the door of the bookshop; Jian not wanting to leave, and Taeho not wanting him to leave.

Taeho squeezed Jian's hand in his, "let's talk tonight to decide about that date."

Jian smiled and nodded, "let's!"

And with a bitter-sweet goodbye, Jian left, and Taeho was left with butterflies of possibilities in his stomach.

Slowly walking back behind the counter, Taeho found he no longer wanted to stare at the clock.

After all, Paris and the world can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this! i'm pretty new to the fandom (2 days to be exact) but imfact (and taeho) really struck a cord with me. ^^ in any case, i'm sorry if they're out of character, but i'm going to try my best going forward in the fandom! <3 
> 
> y'know, i realise that this bookshop is really dusty,,,, that can't be good for the sinuses sorry taeho i love you bdjhsajhdgjs
> 
> [my twitter pls come rant to me about imfact](https://twitter.com/seokwooinspace?lang=en)
> 
> (any grammar/punctuation mistakes are mine, thank you to my darling beta readers)


End file.
